1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of lights, specifically to lights having interchangeable panes and panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Lights with decorative lenses, shades, or other decorative panels are well known in the art. Due to the popularity of interior and exterior decorating, these lights can be found in homes and businesses alike. These lights and light housings may provide illumination and may be viewed as decorative elements.
Known in the prior art are solar lamps for outdoor use, in particular garden lamps, consisting of one or more solar modules and a housing with a storage means for electric energy (battery) produced by the solar module. The battery is conductively connected to the solar module and to one or more luminous bodies, whereby between the battery and the luminous body a circuit is provided which reacts to signals from a light sensor attached to the solar lamp and enables or disables the electrical connection between the battery and the luminous body, depending on the degree of ambient brightness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,742, issued to Wismeth, et. al., discloses a solar light for outdoor use. Like other products, the problem with this light is that it does not offer the user an easy way to vary the decorative or functional nature of the light after purchase or installation.